Conventional 2-point touch technology is employed for zooming in and out of an image displayed on a display screen of an electronic device such as a portable device. As one increases or decreases the distance between one's two fingers, the page is gradually zoomed in or out, respectively. If a portion of an image such as an image of a map having a driving route highlighted is desired for display or view on a full screen, one may need to zoom in to magnify a portion of the image. In addition, if a portion of the image such as an image of a map having a driving route highlighted moves out of a display screen, one needs to then move or slide the image relative to the display screen to ensure that the desired area of the image fits within the display screen.